One night
by jessekira
Summary: one night changes everything between Jesse and Kira. Told from Jesse's point of view.rated m for last chapter, and Jesse kind of swears a lot in this fanfic. Completed, just realized i never told anyone that the words in italics are Jesse's thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue

From where he stood Jesse could see the back of Kira leaning over the stove stirring the gravy for the chicken, which they were gonna have for dinner. Her shorts, slung low on her hips, barley covered maybe three inches of her upper thigh. She had on a plain tank top and those high black flip flops she seemed to like to wear. _Wonder if she's wearin those panties she wore that day. NO! Bad thoughts stop thinking of your step sister like that. She's your step sister, not some random girl._ Just then Kira seemed to notice his presence and turned around.

"Hey" she casually said as she went back to stirring the gravy

"Hey" was all Jesse could muster once he saw her face, every time he went to his dad's he almost forgot, because she was not always around, how beautiful she was. Her dark hair always looked so soft; it took most of Jesse's willpower some days not to reach out and touch it,_ god and those lips I would give my good arm to know what those feel like against mine. I bet soft and warm._ Breaking out of his trace he remembered that he hadn't seen his mom or Tom in a while

"Where's my mom and Tom"

"Huh?...oh your mom was called down to the hospital and my dad is upstairs changing, he just got home"

_Damn I like it so much more when it's just us, though it probably is safer for my sanity and how comfortable my pants are if her dad is here._ Jesse was about to turn around and walk out of the kitchen when he heard Kira call out to him.

"Jesse try this gravy for me"

"Sure" he replied as he walked closer. She took the spoon out of the pot with a tiny amount of gravy on it and placed it near his mouth. Jesse opened his mouth to try some, but his eyes never left hers, he kept staring in to her eyes as if transfixed, those amazing eyes stared right back though. Because he was not in control of the spoon some of the gravy leaked to the corner of his mouth. _Good job idiot now she will think I can't even eat with out get…our dear god she's touching me. _Kira noticing the access gravy took her finger and wiped it away then placed it in her own mouth, sucking gently on her finger. Jesse physically had to bite down on his tongue in order to make a sound watching the girl he was lusting after gently suck her finger and making an 'mmm' sort of noise. Shots of desire shot through Jesse like shot of electricity. It was as if his whole body was on fire. He knew he had to be blushing how could he not be. _Oh dear god is she trying to kill me, I would give anything to be that finger or for her mouth to be on any part of me especially my.._ But before Jesse could even finish this thought and thank god since his shorts were becoming a little tight. Tom walked in.

"Is the gravy ready?"

"Yea dad" Kira said as she placed the spoon back in gravy. Jesse hurried to sit down at the table hoping that neither had noticed the bulged that was not protruding out of his shorts. Thankfully if either noticed no one said a thing, they all sat down once Rose joined them from the living room. Dinner was uneventful and slightly uncomfortable. Jesse was always uncomfortable around Tom, he just never really liked the guy, which could be understood he caught him and his mom kissing before she and his dad were even divorced. After dinner it was Jesse's job to clean up since Kira cooked. Which would take him longer than usual because of his cast, yea all he had to do was put the dishes in the dishwasher, but doing it one handed created some problems. _Awesome, I get to be the dish bitch._ He had most of the kitchen cleaned by the time Kira came back down stairs. She was on the phone with one of her friends talking about god knows what.

"No we were just making out on my bed one minute and the next he's telling me that my dad is right we shouldn't be together"

_Great now I get to hear about her and that prick some more, god didn't she get enough of him while the were screwing on the beach... wait did she just say he doesn't want to see her any more. What fucker, look at her, sure she's a little on the skinny side but she's gorgeous those eyes alone are enough to make any one fall in love with her all innocent and wide, but she's not that innocent is she, she made me wait all fucking night so she could go have sex with a guy that broke up with her like what three days later. What a Bitch._

While Jesse continued his rant inside of his head, he failed to notice Kira saying good bye to her friend and coming closer to him until she's was standing right next to him, had he not been screaming at her inside of his head he would have relished the fell of her bare arm against his forearm, creating goose bumps from how little her arm actually grazed him.

"Jesse….Jesse you ok?" she said concerned when he still did not seem to notice her

"What fine, what do you want" it came out harsher than he wanted it to but hearing her talk about that kid brought up that horrible night when he realized that he never really could have her as his own. Her eyes widened at his harsh words, her lip slightly trembled

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

_Great now I made her feel bad._

"Look I'm sorry I snapped I'm just tired ok" he sighed

"Its okay, hey do you maybe want to watch a movie with me, I mean once your done here." She smiled after saying that, a smile that lit up her entire face, seeing her face glow like that al the anger that Jesse harbored for her only thirty seconds ago dissolved and in its place stood that butterfly in the stomach feeling he got every time he looked at her.

"Yea, whatever just give me a couple of minutes"

Kira walked out of the room flopping those black flip flops she wore. Once the dishes were finally cleaned, Jesse walked into the living. Kira was on her knees looking under the TV stand for their movies, but she had to lean forward slightly in order to grab at the ones in the back, this cause her ass raise off the floor give Jesse an extremely good view of it. _Its official she's trying to kill me, first she shows me how good she would be at sucking me off and now she presents me her ass, which looks so good right now, all perfect and round. Who wears shorts that short honestly any more forward and I could tell what color panties she is wearing. _At that thoughtJesse felt those familiar feelings race through him again, from his head to his toes he felt electricity, and that electricity seemed to be centered around his cock, because it was springing to action once again, sitting down and grabbing a pillow to hide the evidence Jesse tried to remain calm. Kira finally picked a movie, put it in and went to join Jesse on the couch. Sitting on the other end of the couch Jesse relaxed a bit. _At least she is not sitting to close to me; I won't be having to many man problems hopefully_ of course this was before the movie started. Kira had decided to put in House Of Wax, a horror movie, no doubt because Jesse loved horror movies, but Kira hated them, they scared her. _Hopefully it won't be too bad and she can stay on her side of the couch. _

End of chapter one, next chapter takes place during the movie, guys I really need feedback I'm not sure if I like this story or not and I would really like people to tell me what is wrong with it and what's good. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going fine to begin with, until those two stupid characters decided they should investigate the freak town, at this point the movie started to get scary, and that's when Kira started to move closer and closer to Jesse purely out of fear, until finally she sat so close to him another inch and she would have been in his lap. Which would have been fine for Jesse, in fact he loved that every time something popped up or the scary music began she would grab his sleeve and push her face into his shoulder, thank god he was sitting on the left side of the couch which meant his bad arm was the arm furthest away from Kira. But other than her constantly pushing her body against him Jesse was doing fine until the Paris Hilton strip down scene. That triggered the memory of Kira stripping down to go swimming

Flash Back

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked when he noticed that Kira was pulling down the zipper to her pants.

"Going Swimming" she replied pulling down her tan pants revealing her black panties

"Naked" he managed to croak out

"No not naked" came her reply before she walked into the water

End

_God that was the most erotic moment of my life watching her bring her zipper down slowly peeling those pants off her amazing ass, down those skinny legs, I wasn't even aware legs could look that good, thank the lord she didn't take her top off too or I would have been done for. _All the while Jesse was thinking this Kira was getting closer because the scenes were becoming more and more intense, till finally she had her head resting on his shoulder in prime position to move in order to hide her face, but every time she did she cause her chest to graze his upper arm causing a delicious shiver to race through Jesse's body. With every slight move Jesse could feel her small breast touch him, this alone was enough to get his heart rate up, but because of how scared she was becoming her nipples became hard, now he could feel those too. _Ok just breathe remember to breathe, this is your step sister, your step sister you can not think about her chest or her nipples no matter how the feel against your arm and even though if you look down you can make them out from the glow of the TV, its your step sister she is not sexy, no her chest is not perfect in fact its small, too small, there barley a handful a perfect handful. Stop it she's your sister, well not technically I mean there no blood there so it's not really incest right. Right? _While he battled himself inside of his head he noticed that Kira's breathing had labored and her head was dropping slightly. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and there was no way for Jesse to escape without waking her and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her since now he was having problems with the whole bulge in his pants issue. The last thing he wanted her to see when she first wakes up is his erection. _Think unsexy thoughts, baseball…Dave naked. Ahh that did it. _Thankfully the pain that he felt in his pants was slowly disappearing meaning her could wake Kira so that they could both go to bed, though Jesse did not know why that thought made him feel worse than the thought of her waking to find his raging erection. When he tapped her and her head left his shoulder, he understood why waking her was such a bad idea, he felt instant loss of heat when she left his side, the warm feeling in him disappeared and now he was going to have to go up stairs to his cold bed.

"What time is it?" the statement came out more as a yawn than an actual sentence, but Jesse could sill understand.

"Around eleven, time for you to go to bed"

"What am I twelve?"

"No, but your still halfway asleep" _Your much older than twelve, no twelve year old looks as good as you do right now. _Kira's hair had become messed, and her eyes were half closed, and she had a small smile across her face, but to Jesse she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry if I crushed your shoulder, but you were so warm and I guess I didn't realized how tired I was" she said as she started to stand up, she had to pull her shirt back down her taunt stomach since curling up next to Jesse had caused it to rise against her. _God she is so skinny, I wonder if she's eating enough._

"No, its fine, if you had drooled then we would have had a problem, you did snore though" he remarked back at her with a smirk

"Ha-ha you're so funny I don't snore" she smiled back at him while walking towards the stairs. _Her smile is perfect, her face lights up its almost as good as when she pouts, but the pouting is better because her eyes seem to sparkle then, yea and now I sound like a girl, sweet not only do I want to have sex with her, but now I'm talking like I'm in love with her. _They stomped up the stairs and separated when they reached his room first, hers was just down the hall.

"Night" she said as she kept walking

"Night"

Jesse fell on to the bed as soon as he closed the door and took off his shorts. _I'm in so much trouble._ That was his last thought before he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. Just when he had stopped flipping and turning he heard his door open, jumping awake and whipping his head around to see who was coming in his room, mostly likely it was Rose, but you could never be to sure, he never imagined that he would find Kira standing in his door way wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt.

"What" was all he could get out since his eyes were now focuses on the legs peeking out from under that shirt. _No one should have legs that good, they look so smooth, like they would feel like silk if I were to touch, I wonder what they really feel like, knowing Kira they probably would feel like silk since she was such a girly girl and probably moisturized fifteen times a day._

"I'm sorry I woke you, but I cant sleep, every time I close my eyes I see that creepy guy coming toward me wanting to turn me into wax, do you think I could just lay with you for a while till I've calmed down." came a tiny reply, almost a whisper as though she was scared that he would actually hear her

"Yea sure" Jesse moved over and pulled back the covers desperately wishing he had left his shorts on, so Kira would not see him in his boxers. She crawled under the covers, and snuggled closer to him. _Jesus cant she see that I cant be next to her like that, I mean come on your wearing nothing but a shirt and I'm a boy for Christ's sake. _Jesse moved a little further away from her, but Kira really seemed to want to be close to him because she followed, Jesse gave up then because this was a queen size bed and eventually he would end up on the floor if he kept scooting over. _Hopefully she will just lay really still calm down in the next five minutes and then leave and I won't have to deal with any problems cause by her._

"Jesse are you awake? Can we talk?" she whispered to him

_Sweet._ "Yea I'm awake let's talk"

The next chapter they discuss their feeling, by the way this story is gonna be four chapters long and the last chapter will be kind of smutty not to hardcore but still a little extreme I will put a warning above it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was your first crush?" Kira asked, they had been talking for the past half hour about random stuff from

"Good" was all she said before her lips moved up to his again.

Next chapter is the smutty chapter which animals were better pets, to what their favorite food was, and now were on the topic of first love.

"Susan McNealy in third grade, she had the coolest lunch box. You?" Jesse replied

"Zach Morris from Saved By the Bell, it was on every morning, he was so hot, you know for the 90's"

Jesse and Kira were both laying on their sides, Kira was spooned next to Jesse, her body practically melting in the his, every part of her meshed with his perfectly, from her head against his chest, to her back against his stomach, but neither of those were what was bugging Jesse. Beside that fact that in order to lay comfortably nest to her he had to drape his arm over her stomach, he could live with that, no it was the fact that her ass was effectively being pushed into his crotch. And every few minutes she would move it to make her self more comfortable, which meant Jesse had to deal with her ass and his crotch rubbing against one another. Trying to keep his mind off of any sexual thoughts about Kira he asked her why she hadn't gone to see Derek today.

"Well he kind of decided that me and him shouldn't see each other any more I don't know…" But Jesse had tuned her out and started battle his heart and his brain again. _Her hair smells really nice, kinda like coconut. I really wish she would move further away from me, I mean come on you can't come into my bed press your ass against me, smelling all sweet without me thinking about sex, I'm sixteen. But no to Kira I'm just the loser boy she sort of related to. God I wish I could just tell her how I feel or at least show her, one kiss is all I want just one to see if maybe she wants me to. _While Jesse raged the battle inside of his head he didn't notice that Kira had stopped talking, but what he really should have noticed was that she had stopped talking because Jesse was moving his hand over her stomach effectively tickle her, because he was so deep in thought he didn't even realize when his hand started to rub her and move upwards, had he been paying attention he would have felt the goose bumps come to life on Kira, or heard her breathing hitch. It wasn't until his hand was grazing the underside of her breast did Jesse even realize what he was doing, pulling his hand away as if it were burned he blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry I didn't even know I was touching, I'm sorry, you probably think I'm sick pervert now right, god, I'm sorry" Jesse apology came out so quickly the Kira barely had time to register what it had all meant

"Jesse its okay, calm down, its fine really, you didn't even do anything wrong" she was speaking so soft to him; it made him feel worse like he had practically molested her.

"I practically felt you up"

"no you didn't you didn't even come close, besides you stop right, before anything could even happen" she giggled when she finally stopped talking. _Great she thinks its funny that I could ever feel her up, maybe I was really bad at it, what am I saying I didn't even know I was doing it, hey why didn't she stop me first, what if I hadn't stopped fighting inside my head I would have never noticed surely she notice right away I mean I was man handling her, well not really it was just soft touching but still I'm her step brother, she should have stopped me._ Curious as to why Kira had said nothing at all when he touching her, he finally worked up enough courage to ask her after they had been laying in uncomfortable silence for ten minutes

"Kira why didn't you stop me?"

"What?" she seemed confused

"Well you knew I was touching you why didn't you say anything, why did you let me go on?" pressing the issue, hoping beyond hope that maybe Kira just wanted him to continue touching her

"I don't know, I guess I wasn't really thinking about it, besides it felt kinda nice" she said, but she turned her head more into the pillow, Jesse could tell she was blushing. _It felt nice, does that mean she wanted me to continue; maybe I'm not the only one with confusing feelings. What if I just tried to see if maybe she wanted that to continue?_

Jesse mustering up the courage he had left, which was very little judging by that way he was shaking, he tilted he head down only a tiny bit, but just enough so that his lips were close to the back of her throat. Throwing caution to the wind Jesse very gently placed his lips along the back of her hair line, placing tiny kisses moving his way up towards Kira's ear. Kira stiffened at the first touch, but said nothing and by the time Jesse reached her ear her body was jello from the sensation he was causing. Jesse, moving on pure instinct took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently, causing Kira's breath to hitch again. _Don't mess this up, just take baby steps, take things gently at any point in time she will turn around smack you and never speak to you again. _When Jesse let go of her ear he decided to focus back on her neck, he had always been fascinated by it, it was beautiful, long, and elegant, now it was his. Trace his tongue down that throat, he stopped at the base in order to suck on it gently, slowly he applied more and more pressure knowing full well that he would leave a mark on her skin, but at least this way when he saw it in the morning he would know that it wasn't some amazing dream. By know Kira was making breathy moan in her throat, causing his lips to vibrate slightly, and then without warning Kira turned in his arms, _shit now she's gonna kill me, she realized this is wrong and I'm perverted and she's gonna kill me. _Only Kira want gonna kill him in fact she did the most unexpected thing, she grabbed Jesse by the face and pulled his lips to hers, at first Jesse was far to stunned to even move, but that all of twenty seconds when he felt Kira's mouth move against his trying to get his to open. _I was right, they're warm and so very soft, my god this girl must have never had a case of chapped lips in her life, and oh dear god is that her tongue. _Before Jesse could even fully process what was going on his brain shut down from the sensation of having Kira's tongue in his mouth. Only have kissed a few times before, Jesse thanked his last girlfriend for showing him what to do. He battled Kira's tongue for dominance, and when he finally won he started to gently suck her tongue. Kira let out a moan, which to Jesse was the most amazing sound he had ever heard. Finally, only when they felt that they might pass out due to lack of oxygen did the break apart, both panting they stared into each others eyes.

"Kira..." was all Jesse managed to get out before she shut up him with her lips pressing against his. Pulling away she started to speak.

"I don't want you to apologize for that, I wanted that more than you will ever know, they way you kissed my neck I couldn't take it anymore I had to know what your lips would feel like against mine" she spoke so calmly it was almost scary, Jesse was unsure what to say or what do.

"Jesse do you want me?"

"More than you know"


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse had never felt anything this amazing in all of his sixteen years, of course he had one or two girlfriends but none of them made him feel like Kira did. He was raging a war in his body, his head said to take this slow he should be happy Kira was even kissing him, but the lower half of him screamed for more. The way she made him feel was driving him crazy, his whole body felt alive, and it was begging for more. Deciding to test his luck, Jesse pried his mouth from hers causing her to mewl in protest, but her disappointment only lasted a mere millisecond when his lips started back on her neck. This time Jesse was not afraid to leave love bites. Nibbling on her skin he started to push her to lay down, in order to more on top of her. Thankfully Kira more than complied spreading her legs so Jesse could rest fully on her. _Thank you god_ losing his train of thought again once he started to feel Kira's hips move against his. _Evil, evil girl. Let's see how you like it. _Before Kira could even understand what happening, Jesse moved his hand under her shirt. Tickling her sides caused a muffled giggled to escape her lips, only to be completely drowned out by the Jesse returning his mouth to hers. Trying to make it seem as though he hadn't been planning his next mouth, Jesse started dragging his tongue across her lips demanding entrance, which Kira happily gave. While her mind was busy focusing on his mouth, Jesse's hand wandered higher and higher until it was caressing the soft side of her breast; quiet whimpers were able to leave her throat, though Jesse was doing an amazing job keeping her mouth active. _Its now or never…my god where did she learn to do that with her tongue…mmmm…focus _moving his hand completely over her tiny breast Jesse lightly squeezed, _so soft_ Kira broke the kiss moaning, but was only knock out for a mere moment before she started to attack Jesse's neck. It was Jesse's time to moan, he had never felt anything quite like that, forgetting the fact that in his hand was Kira's breast he was lost in a world of sensation, when Kira moved her hips once again Jesse woke out of his temporary slumber. Taking her harden nipple between his thumb and forefinger he rolled it causing Kira's movements with her hips to intensify becoming faster and harder. He could feel the vibration of her moaning against his neck. Pulling away suddenly, Kira looked shock.

"What's wrong" she asked, her hair was messy, her chest was heaving, and her shirt had ridden so far up that Jesse could tell what color panties she was wearing. _White_

"Your shirt needs to be off… Now" came his reply and before she could even give a response he started to pull her shirt over her body, pulling it over her head Jesse could see all of her, _so damn beautiful_ her rosy nipples were hard as rocks, and though her breasts were small, Jesse had never seen a more perfect pair, her waist was so tiny, but she looked so angelic laying there with her hair fan all over his pillow.

"Well if mine is coming off so's yours" but f course Jesse's arm was broke which meant they had one hell of a time getting it over his head

Giggling Kira remarked "Guess you really want to keep your shirt on huh?"

"Shut it" replied Jesse as he was finally able to get his shirt off and returned his mouth her hers _where it belongs _Jesse could not believe that the girl of his dreams was under him half naked withering in pleasure _I could die so happy right now _Dying was the last thing that Kira wanted him to do since she was now rolling him over so she could be on top, with her sitting up Jesse was able to get a look a real look at her for the first time this night. He had never noticed that she had freckles on her body; a few dusting over her chest and tiny ones on her stomach, and a larger darker single one on her left hip bone that Jesse would give anything to kiss at this moment.

"What?" Kira asked, she had started to feel embarrassed under his gaze, wondering if maybe he no longer thought she was good enough.

"You're gorgeous" the awe in his voice still there making Kira more relaxed than she thought she could ever by. She had had many boyfriends in the past, but she had never been this naked with them, well she had been topless, but most of them were only concern with getting off and on their way, no one had ever looked at her like Jesse, he looked at her with so much desire and love, like he wanted nothing more than to through her down on the bed and have his way with her, but also like he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms for the rest of his life. Jesse not waiting for her reply sat up against the pillows so that they were both sitting, Kira on his lap pressed close to him, and he knew she could feel what she was doing to him, _even if she was sitting five feet away from me she could feel it, god look at her eyes I never seen anybody with such innocent eyes, she could take on Rose in a heart beat_ leaning in he kissed her soundly on her mouth again and they began the now familiar dance of their tongues. Being in this position allowed him amazing access to all of her body, running his hands down her back and cupping her ass he pulled her even closer, Kira was just as busy feeling around Jesse trying to memorize his body with her hands, feeling her playing with his nipples sent Jesse into overdrive. Prying his mouth from hers he traced his tongue down her chest finally reaching her small breasts, deciding on the right breast first he teased his tongue around her nipple before taking it in his warm mouth causing Kira to cry out and grind her hips against his, both were lost in a world of sensation soon hand were every where. Kira was moving hers down Jesse's stomach reaching the top of his boxers, but lost her train of thought when Jesse started to attack her other nipple with his hand, the one in the cast had now found its new home against her ass, of which Kira could not complain, _my god if she doesn't stop moving this is going to be over way to fast _but Kira could not read his thoughts and started grinding even harder he hands regaining their mission of getting inside of those boxers that had been haunting her for the last half hour, she would look back on this night and still not figure out how boy boxers had managed to look that good. Her hand was in his shorts now and was going for his erection, she had barley placed her hand over it feeling the wonderful silky smooth heat of his cock, _Oh My God. _But before anything more could happen a light in the hallway flicked on and steps coming up the creaking stairs could be heard, _shit shit shit my step sister is on top of me her breast is in my mouth and her hand is down my pants maybe I could say we were talking and we feel and our clothes feel off somehow and we just landed this way, I'm sure that's believable right…Kira shut up! _Ripping his mouth off of her and grabbing her waist to stop her movements he looked her straight in the eye

"Somebody's coming" he whispered and starting freaking out wondering where he had thrown her shirt

"Shit" before Jesse could ask what they were gonna do she was off of him and sprinting toward his closet, jumping in die of it just in time for the door handle to turn, Jesse grabbed his blanket in order to hide his erection and laid back down to seem as if he had been sleeping praying to god it was not Tom coming to kill him for defiling his daughter, but it wasn't Tome it was his mom, she must have just got home form work, she peeked into the room and mumbled something about thinking she heard a moan, but she closed the door. Waiting a few minutes before she came out, Kira finally left the closet wearing on of Jesse's shirts

"That was so close" she whispered as she climbed into bed next to him

"Yea" was all he was able to get out because he was more worried about his heart going into shock form how hard it was beating. Kira snuggled next to Jesse, and her wrapped his arms around her, both knowing that it was too dangerous to continue, but Jesse still had to know

"Ki…Kira are we a one time thing, like hormones just taking over or what?" _what the hell did I just stutter I bet she sees that a really manly_

Kira turned her head so her lips were only millimeters away from his, he could feel her breathe on his skin

"What do you want it to be" she more sighed than said

"I like you, I know it's weird and awkward, but I like you and I need to know how you feel" Jesse replied wishing he could have sounded less like a chick, but any awkwardness he had felt was replaced by absolute bliss when he felt Kira's lips on his

"I love you" was her only response after she pulled away

"Thank god" he said before kissing Kira causing her to giggle. They spent the rest of the night sneaking kisses stopping before to much could happen, Jesse still had a fear that Tom would come in any minute and kill him, they both knew that in the morning they would have to have a real conversation about their relationship, but for right now in Jesse's bed none of that mattered they had that night and the would worry about the rest later.


End file.
